masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Nayuta/Relationships
Ataraxia Chidorigafuchi Aine She became her second test subject, after she suddenly appeared with the Heart Hybrid Gear already implanted with in her. Family Due to a single-minded desire to keep learning everything she can and her own lack of human emotions, Nayuta had a very stain relationship with both children when she was a human. Even the only reason why she had children in the first place was that she wanted to see if anything would change about her, which didn't happen. It wasn't until after Nayuta was defeated by her son and later worked with them against the Deus Ex Machina did she finally manage to fix her relationship with both her children. Nayuta had half seriously expressed how complicated she feels as a mother when it comes to her children relationship with each other. When they were taking a break during Harem Hybrid, Nayuta was taken back by how natural and passionate her children kissed each other and said that Reiri might be the first to have Kizuna's children. It's never been mention if she had been married or even who Reiri and Kizuna's father was. Hida Kizuna Nayuta's son, who's apparently the only male who possesses the Heart Hybrid Gear. Nayuta was the one who installed Eros into her son when he was a child. After finding Aine, she found she had no further use for Kizuna and threw him away. The mother and son were then reunited in Volume 4 at Vatlantis airship. Despite abandoning him and currently being part of the Vatlantis, Nayuta spoke with her son without any feeling of guilty. When meeting her son again in Tokyo, Nayuta's explained what Vatlantis was doing to the people but didn't care one bit about it. Her willingness to kill everyone at Tokyo just to keep him from leaving shocked her son at how heartless his mother really was. After Nayuta turned herself into an incomplete machine god using Genesis, Kizuna managed to defeat her and seemly killed her. However, Nayuta survived and later used the little data she could take from the Deus Ex Machina to create a fake Ataraxia with people from Vatlantis on it too. Due to the sudden situation, Nayuta worked with her children and the people on board the Ataraxia to fight the goddess. Despite his wryness of his mother, Kizuna agreed. While working together, Kizuna notice that is once heartless mother was starting to change as they fought the machine gods. While sitting together with Kizuna and Reiri, Nayuta apologies to her children for all the trouble she caused them, leaving both Kizuna and Reiri shocked. Nayuta started caring about her son life more seriously since she started changing. In preparation for Thanatos, Nayuta got the other three former machine gods to help in case Kizuna were killed. Thanks to their combine effort, Kizuna life was saved and Thanatos was defeated. Afterwards, Nayuta pat Kizuna on the head and told him he was the son she was proud of, bring him to tears. Nayuta has become pleased with her son's growth as a man, calling it worth it to give birth to him. From watching him when they did Harem Hybrid, she expressed that he might be peerless in sexually activities and will probably give birth to many children in the future. Hida Reiri Nayuta's elder daughter who worked as Ataraxia's commander. Unlike her son, Reiri resented Nayuta over her obsession towards her research over her family, resulting a strained relationship between herself and her children. It didn't help that Nayuta would often mock her daughter's intelligent anytime they met. Reiri hatred for her mother only increased as she saw how immoral and heartless Nayuta was, calling her a demon. After the Deus Ex Machina turned both Lemuria and Atlantis into data, Nayuta manga to use what little data she could get to recreate a Ataraxia with people from Vatlantis on it as well. In order to take back the data from the four goddess, Nayuta told them they would have work together. Of all the people on board, Reiri was the most against this and wanted to kill her mother instead. However, she agree to work with her mother because it was absolutely necessary but never hid her hatred for her mother in front of her. Nayuta started fixing her relationship her daughter when she gave Reiri her own core that Nayuta made to be the strongest HHG. Touch by the first gift her mother ever gave her, Reiri began to notice that her once heartless mother was developing human emotions. After defeating the final machine god Thanatos, Nayuta had Reiri help her switch places with Thanatos as the system that supports all world. Well Reiri was against this, Nayuta revealed that do this by stabbing her with a special knife that would complete the transfer, allowing Reiri to fulfill her promise that she would kill her. This cause Reiri to feel conflicted but agreed so Kizuna won't have to. Before stabbing her, Nayuta was able to finally make peace with her daughter as Reiri refereed to her as mother for the first and last time. After finally returning to their world, Reiri started honoring her mother by taking the name of the demon. As well, part of the reason why she started actively doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna was because she wanted to let her mother see the face of her grandchild. Vatlantis A female-only empire that attempted to invade Earth (Lemuria in their language) which Nayuta aligned in order to research the real origin of the Heart Hybrid Gear. Despite her position as the empire's only researcher however, Nayuta is mocked by most Vatlantis Imperial General due to their belittlement against people on Earth as inferior beings. Eventually, after her ascension to Godhood via deciphered ancient languages from the Genesis however, Nayuta betrayed the empire and planned to recreate" the world she desired. Valdy Nayuta's personal security guard who often seen accompanying her wherever she goes. Unlike her fellow Vatlantis Imperial Guards however, Valdy is seen as the only person who trusted Nayuta because she believed that most of her researches may rescue Vatlantis's inner crisis, especially its energy crisis. Due to Valdy's devotion and trust, Nayuta tells her exclusively about everything she experience on Earth, though beneath that demeanor is her manipulation so she can obtain the power from the the deciphered ancient language from the falling Genesis. Grace Synclavia Zelshione The leader of Vatlantis Imperial Guards who specialized mind-controlling for battle and "punishment" purposes. Category:Relationships